


I thought I was the villain...

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Personality Swap, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), very manipulative tiny girl at the back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Lord Voldemort thought he was the villain, until he found a group of young wizards on his doorstep begging for protection from someone he thought was the hero.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	I thought I was the villain...

_I thought I was the villain..._

"Crucio," he whispered, smiling as they screamed in pain. "Now, Miss Brown, perhaps you are going to tell me what I want to know...?"

"Never," she hissed, voice hoarse and dripping with pain and hatred. "I would never tell you anything."

He grinned, lazily, flipping his wand to cast the cruciatous once more. She would snap, eventually, he was sure of that. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't kick the torture up a notch if it took too long.

_Until they came to me..._

Lord Voldemort heard a bang on the door. Nobody knocked on the door of his manor, nobody. Nobody would dare. Which, to be honest, just made it more interesting, and he strode towards the door. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but the satisfaction brought it back.

He swung open the door, and glared at the gaggle of children sitting on the steps, eyes wide and faces streaked with blood and dirt.

"What?" he snapped, irritated. Why were these children here?

"Dark Lord Voldemort," the eldest, by the looks of it, gasped. "Please... you have to help us."

_Begging for my help..._

"You can't tell Lord Voldemort what to do," he hissed, glaring at the speaker. "Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"We need your help," a little one whispered. "Hogwarts isn't safe for us anymore."

"And why would that be?"

"Because _he_ 's there."

_For protection..._

"All we're asking for is protection," another one said.

"Just so we won't get killed," a girl, with blood seeping through her robes, muttered.

"Some sort of shield from the demon we've had to flee from."

"And who would this be?" he asked, brimming with curiousity.

_From someone..._

"He took over Hogwarts," a thin wisp of a girl said. "Killed his friends in a storm of mud and blood, killed the headmaster. Killed every teacher, and most of those in Slytherin. Anyone who tried to fight him..." she choked, barely able to speak.

"They aren't dead," a taller boy said.

"They'd be better off dead," the girl leaning against his side added.

"They're barely living, coated with blood, chained by their wrists to the walls of the castle," was the quiet whisper from someone in the front.

"An example," the first girl said, slight frame wavering with the breeze. "Proof that we aren't safe."

  
  
  
_...I thought was the hero._

"I remember seeing her dead face. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, Potter's best friend."

"Then he killed her," someone said, still sounding shellshocked. "Her and the Weasley that he was always hanging around with. And the wispy blonde, the one that babbled on about nargles and wrackspurts."

"The girl Weasley, too, and the twin ones."

"Yeah, he also killed the shy boy, the one who was obsessed with plants." someone else agreed.

"The Gryffindor quidditch team, too!" was the cry of outrage. Ripples of agreement spread through the crowd, and Lord Voldemort was faintly amused. Kill off half the school and they're just scared, sabotage the precious sports and they're fuming.

"Very well, then. It has always been my goal to kill him, I'll just prioritise it."

"Please keep us safe, though." someone whispered. Did they not understand they he's a Dark Lord and doesn't really care what happens to a bunch of annoying brats?

"He whipped a first year with a fire whip." the tiny girl said. "He was straight out of an orphanage and was so excited to learn magic, he was sorted into Slytherin and is desperate to find his magical ancestors."

Lord Voldemort stared at her. "And what orphanage did he come from?"

"He called it hellhole, but it was called Wool's."

There was a moment of silence, hanging in the air, as he relived his own suffereing at Wool's Orphanage.

"Very well. Inside."

The tiny girl smiled, readjusting her blood-soaked yellow robe as it slipped off her emerald green tie, covering evidence of her manipulation up by making it look like concern.


End file.
